My Neighbor Phoenix
by Felinis
Summary: In which Edna and Eizen witness a strange sight while waiting at the bus


Eizen hates that they didn't have a car. Or at least one that works. If that old pile of junk that he had would stop falling apart him and his sister wouldn't have to walk and take bus rides just to get around. For now, though the two were forced to the whims of the bus.

It's raining today as he waits with Edna for the bus to pull in so they can finally go home. Eizen sighs inwardly as he shuffles her sleeping weight on his back. She didn't need to wait for him at work. She should have been home hanging out with friends and having fun. Instead, she was forced to wait around for him to finish working. It couldn't have been fun for her to sit in the back with no one to talk to while he waited on tables, but despite his protests she still showed up.

Eizen looks at his watch and huffs in annoyance. It's practically midnight and a part of him wishes he hadn't been vain and turned down Zaveid's offer to drive them back. He's tired but keeps himself awake as he stares down the road for the bus.

 _Thud_

The puddle underneath his boots shakes and Eizen eye's drift towards a large orange… creature. He's not exactly sure what it is. It sort reminds him of a cat… but there's only a small bump of a tail and if there are any ears, he can't tell because of the creatures huge red bonnet. The creature is holding a mauve umbrella above his head in a futile effort to stay dry despite its tiny size. If Eizen had a free hand, he'd rub his eyes and pinch himself to make sure he's not dreaming.

The creature turns its head and large eyes drift over to them. A part him shivers inside. There's a small yawn from his sister and he can feel her head turn to look at the strange… thing.

"Eizen, what is that?" she whispers. "It's giving me the creeps."

"I don't know, but don't look at it." He says, turning his eyes anywhere but the creature. "Maybe if we leave it alone, it'll go away."

It was still staring and Eizen just felt disturbed by the whole thing. He hoped the bus got here soon so they could hightail out of here. The creature smiled at them and Eizen felt Edna's legs curl tighter around him.

"It's still looking at us." Edna mutters.

"I know." Eizen sighs and tries his best to subtly scoot away from it.

The creature's mouth opens. "Greetings and salutations! I am Phoenix." A deep and bravado filled voice says. Eizen keeps his head forwards and ignores it. Because, Eizen lives in the real world and this is not happening. "I see you are in awe at my appearance." Just ignore it Eizen. The chances were the two of them had fallen asleep at the bus stop. "Not to fear, for I have taken an interest in your suffering."

The creature places a paw on Eizen's shoulder and Edna kicks at it. "Get away you weird… thingy. You Wingy." The creature pulls away confused.

"Sweet child, I Phoenix have come because every day I see you come and wait at this bus stop and return with your brother at such a late hour. Each day you're at each other's side and when it rains like today your brother sacrifices himself to keep you dry!" The creature rubs his eyes as if he's wiping away at tears. "Such devotion warms my heart. To see two siblings who care about each other so passionately!"

This was really creepy. "I'm sorry, but if I got that right, you're saying you've been stalking my little sister? My little sister who's ten years old."

Phoenix frantically waves his arms as if to dispel guilt. "What no! I wasn't stalking her! Not in the slightest!"

Eizen stands up straight and glare's the creature dead in the eyes. "Really? Because, it sounds to me like you were." Phoenix steps back making a large splash. "Hey, Edna, I'm gonna take care of this creep. So why don't you hold the umbrella." Edna nods with a small smile and takes the umbrella Eizen steps into the rain.

He slams his fist into the soft furry things flesh and the creature protests for him to stop. Eizen slams and jams, and crashes his fist into the creature till it finally collapses on the ground. It's then Eizen hears the screeching of car tires and see the bus pull over.

"Eizen, come on the bus is leaving." Edna says as she steps inside.

"Be right there." He calls as he spits on the furry thing. "Don't you come anywhere near my sister you creep." Eizen steps inside and sits next Edna. He expects for her to lean on him and fall asleep like normal, but instead she scoots away. "What no hug for your awesome brother?"

Edna shakes her head. "Ew, no. You're wet." He laughs and they ride off home.

Phoenix cries as he sits up in the mud looking at the keys in his hand. "All I wanted was to give you magic and wonder!"

 **Felinis:Hi, did you like this fic? If so I'm glad. Do you also like shirts? Because I'm selling tales shirts and most importantly a shirt inspired by this fic. They're only $25 and all proceeds help me pay for college. Please check them out! A link is on my profile.**


End file.
